Te be or not to be
by darkwriterff
Summary: Sonny's a big shot lawyer, following in his father's footsteps when his beloved secretary retires. She's a homely woman, like a mother to him. Will he be able to replace her? Will he find love? Or will it all just fall apart? Will it be or will it not be? Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**_"And last but not least, Mr. Kiriakis's secretary, Rosa, will be leaving us at the end of the month. We will need to start sending out requests for a replacement ASAP."_** Mr. Black said to his secretary as he closed the weekly board meeting. **_"Yes, sir, right away sir. I will head to the newspaper and hand off a request by the end of the work day."_** She said with a beautiful smile. **_ "I've always loved Ms. Rosa, she was like a mother to me."_** Sonny smiled and responded with,**_ "And me as well, Ms. Jones."_** With a sad smile, Sonny stood up and exited the board room, heading to his office.

Sonny walked into his own little private sanctuary and sat down into his expensive black leather chair. He sighed as he leaned forward putting his face into his hands. Ms. Rosa had been his secretary since day one; and now she's leaving him for good. He didn't know whether to be happy for her or be sad that she was leaving. He lifted his head and a single tear drop fell from his eye; picking up the photo from his desk. It was taken at the last Christmas party with he, in his over the top Santa suit, and she in her elegant black dress sitting beside of him, toasting the photographer with champagne. He lightly touched the photo of her face and whispered, **_"What am I going to do without you ma?"_**

He heard a slight knock at his door and Mrs. Jones walked in, looking sheepishly at him. She held a secret crush on him, and tried many times to initiate a date, to no avail. She held a few rushed files in her arms and laid them quietly in front of him. She was about to speak, when she saw the glimmer of tears. So, she smiled and left the room, no words exchanged.

Standing up and grabbing his Armani suit jacket he left the office, emotions were running high and work wasn't the place he wanted to be. He called Ms. Rosa and asked her to meet him at the Pub, giving her the rest of the day off.

When he saw her walk into the Pub, he immediately hugged her as if he would never see her again. **_"Ma, sit down. I need your help with something."_** He said with a sad smile. **_"Of course Mr. Sonny, anything for you."_**

**_"I know what I want in a secretary, you."_** Sonny said with a smile. **_"But, since you're retiring and traveling the world,"_** Sonny said motioning his arms in a big circle. **_"I don't know what I need in a secretary. So, can you write down for me a list of your duties, so that when Ms. Jones requests the resume's she will know some basic requirements other than,"_** and with air quotes he finished with, **_"Answering the phone." _**She hurriedly wrote a short list, some of the things were easy for her to come up with, knowing her daily routine as well as she did. Other things, were harder. She spent a lot of her time mentoring him and just spending time with him. That would be hard to find in another secretary.

**_"Ok, ma, here's the list you made up?"_** He said with a chuckle. **_ "Must be able to make a cup of Starbucks equivalent coffee?"_** He looked up at her and said, **_"Am I that bad?" _**

**_"Worse! You could suck Starbucks dry and still not find "The Perfect" cup of coffee." _**Ms. Rosa said laughing outright at Sonny.

**_"Must be able to use computer programs as Mr. Jackson can't use the computer."_** He looked up again, **_"Ma, you're busting my chops here aren't you?" _**She was laughing and shaking her head, **_"No, I always re-type anything you have typed."_** Sonny smiled, **_"That bad huh?" _**_ **"Worse."**_ she joked.

**_"Must be able to be honest and have a great work ethic. Well, ma, that's a given. Must be able to joke.__"_** Sonny looked up, **_"I do not joke!"_** He was laughing at that specific requirement. **_"No, but I do, and you, Mr. Sonny, need to have laughter in your life. And if she or he can joke with you, you will joke back, it's in your blood." _**

With a deep shaky voice he looked at her and with all the courage he could muster, he said, **"Ma,_ what I would like is a drop dead gorgeous gay man to sit behind the desk; that would make me happy."_**Rosa sat there in silence, knowing there was more he needed to get off of his chest, and she was going to give him the time he needed to get it right.

**_"No, ma, I'm not joking. This is me, the real me. I didn't want you to leave without knowing that... that I'm gay.__"_ **Sonny's eyes were turned down, looking at the table. He was a child seeking acceptance from his mother and afraid he would be rejected.

**_"Mr. Sonny, I have known for a while and I love you. More so now that you finally have the courage to tell me." _**Ms. Rosa stood up from the table and walked over to Sonny; she embraced him as only a mother would embrace her son. For her, there was nothing to talk about, he was her employer first, but her friend second. **_ "I love you Mr. Sonny and I always will, no matter what."_**

The next few days, Sonny and his secretary spent hours over potential resumes and setting up times with potential hiree's. One in particular caught her eyes as a potential romantic match, one Mr. William Horton. He had just finished a double major at Salem U, in Economics and business law. But Ms. Rosa just had a feeling about this one; so she set up his interview last. She wanted him to be the last one Sonny interviewed.

Putting a stack of ten resume's to approve on Sonny's desk, Ms. Rosa sat down on the edge and watched him review and approve each one. She smiled and called each one to set up their interview time and date. She was interested to meet this one specific candidate, one William R. Horton.


	2. Chapter 2

"Brent! Dude! I got the interview!" An ecstatic Will screamed across the apartment. "I can't wait to meet Mr. Kiriakis and his father!" Will was doing the "happy dance" from the kitchen into the living room and plopped down onto the couch beside of his room-mate.

"Ok, tell me again why you want to be a secretary?" Brent asked as he folded the morning paper and took a sip of his black coffee; not really caring about the answer, just making morning conversation. He wasn't a morning person, and he only had a half of a cup of coffee in him. Talking wasn't in the cards just yet.

"Maybe one day I can move in to a higher position man. You can't just start at the top, you have to work your way up. The way I see it, this is the most prestige law firm in the state, and I have an opportunity to work in it. Why wouldn't I want to?" Will said with a huge grin. He leaned forward taking his scone off of his morning plate and eating it, not minding the crumbs that fell all over him and the couch.

"When is it?" An uninterested Brent asked as he continued to read his paper, not making eye contact with Will. He still wasn't perky enough to talk about anything that required thought on his part.

"Tomorrow at 9 am, and you could at least pretend to be happy for me!" Will responded with a fake frown; but the truth was, nothing was going to ruin this feeling. Grumpy Brent or not.

"Dude," Brent said finally looking up, as if a light bulb just went off, "do you even own a suit?"

Will looked confused, "A suit? What for?" He asked, then it hit him. "I need a suit!" He jumped up and ran quickly into his room and shuffled through his closet, only finding 3 nice collared dress shirts, 2 ties, a pair of slacks, but no jacket. "Well, it looks like I'm going shopping today." He said to himself as he picked up his wallet and headed out the door.

Brent smiled and lifted up Will's keys and waited for him to realize he left them on the side table. He hurried back in and smiled as he took the keys from Brent's outstretched hands. "You know me too well bro."

Walking around the mall was torture. Screaming kids, squealing teens, yelling mothers, it was a rush of nonsense and chaos, and he hated every second of it. He quickly bought 3 suits and rushed out of there as fast as humanly possible. One would think he was allergic to shopping, and he was almost ready to agree with them.

The next morning was full of nerves and excitement. Will made sure he brushed his teeth a few minutes longer, made sure no hair was sticking up. He even ironed his shirt, to Brent's dismay. "Dude," Brent started, "You're taking this WAY too seriously. What makes you think you're going to get this job? You're over qualified."

Will looked up from tying his tie and responded with, "Well, aren't you a ray of sunshine this morning. What's the matter, you haven't had your pint of coffee yet?" And a frown covered his face, "I want this job B, all I've ever wanted was to work in a law firm. Business law is my major after all. Yes, this is a secretarial position, but think of the potential. I could move up the ranks, B. I could be a personal assistant to Sonny Kiriakis. He has the best record yet, and he's quite sexy I must add." Will said slightly blushing.

"Well, now the truth comes out. It's not the job, it's the boss that you want."

Will growled, "Drop it B." Will had a hard time coming out of the closet. Brent sort of knocked him over the head and pulled him out by his hair so to speak and it wasn't easy sailing after that. He still wasn't ready to quite forgive him for what he did, so talking to him about other men was still a little awkward.

Brent held both hands up in a sign of defeat and let the subject drop. Will was finicking with his tie, and was starting to get a little frustrated with the contraption that was hell-bent on strangling him; so Brent reached up and helped him finish it.

"Thanks." Was all Will said.

He headed to the door when Brent yelled, "Will!" Will turned to face him and was startled by a set of keys being tossed towards him. "You might need these." He said and sat down on the couch to finish his coffee and pancake. "And by the way, good luck." He said nonchalantly and picked a huge bite of pancake up off of his plate and stuffed into his mouth. "I hope it's all you want and more. You deserve it."

Will smiled a genuine smile. "Thanks B, that means a lot." With that, he turned and walked out of the apartment.

The 10 minute drive to the law firm was probably the longest 10 minutes of his life. The lights kept catching him, the bicycles that rode in the lane and not on the sidewalk annoyed him, the little old lady driving 5 below the speed limit made him want to "Bless her heart" and then punt her out of the way. He was on a time crunch and wanted to be early to make a good impression with his "future employer," or so he hoped.

He drove into the parking deck and received his parking pass from the clerk. Parking was, again, another issue. He ended up on the top deck because everything was either taken or reserved. He looked at his watch and had about 10 mins to spare, so he hurried to the elevators to take him to the 5th floor.

As he walked down the hallway, he couldn't help the homely feel of the place. Beautiful art work lined the pale yellow walls. The burgundy carpet went perfectly with the edging and the white washed ceiling just put it all together. "Who ever designed this place was amazing." He thought to himself. It was much better than his 2 bed-room apartment he shared with his friend.

He turned the corner and found a wonderfully beautiful older lady sitting at a full desk, typing away on her computer. When she saw him, she smiled and stood up. "You must be Mr. Horton?" She asked as she extended her hand as a gesture of kindness.

"Yes, ma'am, I am. I have a 9 o'clock meeting with Mr. Kiriakis this morning." He said, making sure to keep eye contact; something that was taught in his preparation for interviewing class.

"Absolutely, I will tell him you're here. Have a seat and make yourself comfortable. There's coffee on if you would like a cup." She said with her southerly smile.

"Oh, no ma'am, I'm good on coffee, thank you." Will responded in his most polite tone. He walked over to the stick chair and took a seat. Crossing his legs he began to wonder who this Mr. Kiriakis was and what working for him would be like. Before he knew it, he was being called into his office.

Standing up, and taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he walked into the office. Little did he know how big of a change this interview would have on his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**"Oh all that is Holy," **was the first thing that came to Sonny Kiriakis's mind when he saw Will walk through his door. Rosa smiled a knowingly smile and closed the door behind of the prospective hiree. He was mesmerized by the beauty of the man and glued into his seat.

Will walked forward and extended his hand and said,** "Hi, Mr. Kiriakis. I'm William Horton, here for the interview."**Sonny smiled, he knew Will had the job, but he had to somehow make it through this interview and make it actually look like an interview. He stood up and took Will's hand and announced, **"Please, Mr. Kiriakis is my dad. Call me Mr. Sonny. Please, sit down." **He said and motioned for Will to take a seat in the black lounge chair across of his desk.

**"So, Mr. Horton, looking at your resume, it looks like you have just graduated from Salem U with a double major in economics and business law. Why would you want a secretarial job when you are more than qualified for a higher paying job in a bigger corporation?" ** Sonny started off. Will's answer didn't matter, he wasn't listening. He was focusing on those round, rosy red lips of his. Doing everything in his power not to crawl over his desk like a primal animal and mark him as his own.

**"To be honest, Mr. Sonny, I understand my qualifications, but this is where I would like to be. You are one of the best lawyers and I would benefit no where else than here. You have a 92% win statistic and the ones you don't win go on to win on first appeal with another partner. This is the most prestige law firm in Salem, and I would venture to say in the state. That's why I would love to work here with you."** Will said confidently, never breaking eye contact.

**"Well said." **Sonny responded as he wrote something down on Will's resume. **"Looks like you have done your research on me." **He chuckled.

**"I am always prepared. You have to be if you want to win cases. In this case, the job." **Will said smiling.

Sonny was happy with how bold this man was, and how prepared he was. **"So, Mr. Horton, if I were to hire you, can you make coffee?"**

Will looked a little shocked and stunned. **"Who can't make coffee?" **

Sonny smiled again, **"Ms. Rosa, my current secretary, said that I am the hardest person inthe world to make coffee for. Do you think you're up for the task?"**

A confused Will looked over the desk and blinked twice. **"Sure. Tell me how you like it."** He said a little too flirty, which made Sonny smile bigger.

**"Sweet and hot."** Was all Sonny said. ** "Go make a cup of coffee that I can actually drink and the job is yours. You can start as soon as you bring the coffee in. Ms. Rosa will show you to the duties." **

**"Yes sir."** Will said. And went to stand when he heard softly, **"Damn that man is hot. This is going to be interesting."**

Will smiled at that comment. He knew Sonny was hot, but damn was he not hotter in person. He had to use every bit of restraint not to jump out of that chair and kiss the life out of that man. He would forever be walking around with a hard on if he didn't get some relief when he got home. "Hopefully Brent isn't using the bathroom to get ready for his date when I get home." He said to himself as he went to Ms. Rosa's desk.

**"Ha ha."** She laughed,** "He asked for coffee did he? Well, young man, follow me and I'll show you where the supplies are and how he takes his coffee."** And thought, "it won't matter if the coffee is good or not, he's already smitten, I can see it."

She walked Will through making his coffee the way he liked it, smiling the whole time. Will laughed and made the comment, **"He likes a little coffee with his sugar huh?" ** She smiled sweetly, "Just like his guys, sweet and hot." Will stopped for a moment, catching on to exactly what she was saying. She smiled when she realized just what he was understanding and said, **"Is that a problem Mr. Horton?"**

Will looked up and responded, **"No, absolutely not. I like my men the same way."**

**"Good."** She said patting him on the shoulder. **"Now take that coffee in there. Must'nt keep him waiting."**

****A nervous Will carried the hot cup of coffee to Sonny's door and knocked, peaking his head inside introduced himself, asking permission to come in with his coffee. Upon drinking a few sips, he exclaimed that Will had been hired. He instructed Will to report to Rosa for the week for training half days for this week, and would go full-time next week. Will was amazingly excited and head over in crush with Sonny.

When noon rolled around, Ms. Rosa sent Will home and he was over the moon when he walked into his apartment.

**"I take it the interview went well."** Brent said as he sat down, offering Will a glass of sweet tea.

**"B, you have no idea. He asked me one question then told me to make him coffee. He's amazing B, just... I can't describe it. He is beautiful, yes, but he's so smart and easy going. Nothing like you would think a lawyer would be. Granted, he's only a few years older than me, he's just..."** Will sighed.

**"I've never seen this side of you bud."** Brent said with humor in his voice. **"It's not like you to mumble."**

Will sighed again. **"I think I could fall for this guy B. There lies the dilema. Interoffice dating. Are there rules against it?"**

**"Will, don't you need to find out if he's gay first?" ** Brent asked, always being the literal one of the two.

**"He is, his secretary made a comment that he liked his coffee like his men, hot and sweet." ** Will leaned back into the couch and rubbed his face with his hands.

**"Well then Will. I say go to work, see what happens. If you two do start up a thing, you can ask for a transfer so there's no conflict of interest or you can keep it a secret."** Brent offered.

**"B, my secret days are over, you made sure of that a long time ago."** He snapped.

There was a long silence, then Brent stood up and left the room leaving Will feeling like crap on a hot day. Stinky hot crap on a smouldering hot day. He sighed and walked into Brent's room to apologize, only to find him packing an overnight bag.

**"Brent, what are you doing man? I'm sorry, I came in here to apologize to you, I was out of line back there, I'm sorry." **He said walking further in the room, putting his hands on Brents to stop his packing.

**"You know Will, we were kids back then. 16 year old kids man. I loved you with every fiber of my being and I wanted the world to know. I didn't know you weren't out of the closet then, you didn't tell me. But if everytime I try to talk to you about guys, yoyu bring that up... well, it's obvious you haven't forgiven me yet, and it's been almost 7 years. I can't keep doing this. I can't keep apologizing to you for something that happened so long ago. Either forgive me or not. But make a choice. I'm going to go stay with Steve tonight. I'll be back in the morning and we can talk." **

Brent took his red gym bag and walked out of the apartment leaving Will in a bigger predicament than he was in before. He had found a wonderful guy he really really could see himself falling in love with, but his best friend just walked out his door. And he didn't know if he would be back.


	4. Chapter 4

Will had a restless sleep that night. He tossed and turned, agonizing over the thought of losing his best friend. True, Brent had hurt him but it was time to forgive him. It was time to make a choice. Could he finally forgive Brent after all these years?

**~~~~Flashback to 2006~~~~**

**"Brent!" **Will screamed as he ran to his boyfriend, jumping onto him. Brent Struggled to keep his balance. **"Hi my love."**Brent responded giving Will a small kiss on his cheek. **"Are you ready for the movie? I heard Pirates is the biggest blockbuster of the summer!" **Brent said as he grabbed Will's hand. They started walking towards the theatre when Will spotted his dad walking through the square. He quickly let go of Brent's hand and stuffed it in his pocket. Brent looked over at him confused when he heard a voice say, **"Hey Will, buddy." **He looked up and saw Will's father standing before them.

**"Hi, Mr. Horton, Will and I were just headed to the movies."** Brent said with a sweet smile. Will looked down and found the rocks under his feet very interesting at the moment.

**"Will, are you going to introduce me to your friend?" **Lucas said as he held out his right hand towards Brent. **"Hi, I'm Brent, Will's boyfriend."** He said proudly as he took Lucas's hand in introduction. They both looked to Will, Lucas stunned, Brent proudly. What they saw was a tear filled face of a 16 year old scared boy. Then it hit Brent, **"You weren't 'out' were you?" **Both Lucas and Will shook their heads 'no.'

**"Oh God Will, I didn't know. I'm so sorry."** He went to hug him, but Will just ran off. He didn't hear Lucas yelling, **"I knew man, I love you! Come back!"**

The news of Will's sexuality spread throughout the town, and most importantly, his family. He was getting calls from his aunts and uncles, cousins, even his grandmother Kate to confirm what the town gossips were saying. Each time, he tried to deny it, but it was no use. When he finally saw Brent again, it was 3 weeks later, and he was being drug out of his house for a family get together. Lucas had invited Brent to hopefully cheer him up. It only made things worse for Will, because in his head, Brent was the reason he had to justify himself to everyone. But, by the end of the night, and a few shouting matches later, the two were best friends. They had been inseparable ever since.

**~~~~Back to now~~~~**

**"Brent, Brent, it's me. Please pick up the phone. I have to be at work in 2 hours please talk to me. Steve, I know you're there, please have him talk to me. Please, I can't do this, I need to talk, please." ** Will said with a small choke in his voice. **"I love you Brent, you're my best friend. Please."** Will begged. When he finally resigned that Brent wasn't talking to him for the morning, he hung up the phone and lay his head on the kitchen table.

**~~~~Steve's apt~~~~**

**"Brent, I know you want to teach him a lesson here, but this is hurting you as much as him. Go home, talk to him, yell at him, do something so that you two can mend this relationship or end it for once and for all."**

Brent looked at Steve and sighed, **"I guess you're right. What did I do to deserve someone as amazing as you?"** He said as he reached up giving Steve one of the most amazing kisses he had ever had in his life.

**"Nothing, I'm too good for you. Now go!"**

** ~~~~ Back to Will and Brent's apt~~~**

Will heard the key in the door and the click of it being unlocked. He breathed a sigh of relief knowing that Brent was coming back, but then a small amount of panic hit when he wondered if it was to get the rest of his stuff.

**"Hi."** Will said as he stood up from the couch. Brent looked up, seeing how bad Will really was, said, **"You look like hell."**

Will smiled a small sad smile and replied, **"I feel like hell."**

Brent sighed, **"Why don't you go take a shower and I will put on coffee and make breakfast." **

Will nodded and without a word, went to take a shower and prepare himself mentally for losing his best friend on one of the happiest days of his life. While showering, he couldn't help the smiles that crept across his face as he thought about Sonny. He thought about how Sonny's bare skin would feel next to his in the shower, how amazing it would feel to have his lips against the base of his neck, the feel of his hands tangled in his hair. He opened his eyes as he gave a gutteral growl and had to relieve himself before he exited the shower. He was in trouble, the in love kind of trouble.

He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked into the kitchen to meet the fate of losing his best friend, only to find his best friend had made him a wonderful breakfast.

**"Will, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left, I should have stayed and talked this out. But dude, you can't keep doing this to me. Every time you find a guy, you shut down on me. I want to be your friend, but I can't if you keep holding that over my head. It wasn't that bad. You were outed, and sure some people didn't like it. But now, everyone loves you." **He poured 2 cups of coffee and sat down at the table.

Will hesitated in his speech, but then it all came pouring out. **"I wasn't angry with you, it's me. It's me because you had the courage to come out, you had the courage to out me. You were proud to be with me, but all I could be was scared, confused, and a little ashamed. I couldn't be true to myself and every time I found a guy, that came back to me. Your courage and my cowardice and I couldn't handle talking about it. I'm so sorry B. Please forgive me." **Will said looking like a small child needing approval from his big brother.

**"Will,"** Brent started, pushing back his chair and standing. **"I love you, and I always will. I hope you know you can always come to me for anything."** He walked around the table and gave Will a hug. **"And to clear things up, you were not and never will be a coward. You weren't ready, that's all. It's a process, it takes what it takes." ** Brent shuffled his hair and said, **"I think you need to get ready, there's a hot boss waiting for you."**

Will made the 10 minute drive to the office feeling better than he had in a long time. He was happy to have his best friend back, and felt like they were closer than ever. He was on his way to work with a man who, in his mind, was the most brilliant man on the planet. It didn't hurt that he was sexy and... well, well, just plain hot.

He walked down the hallway and said a courteous **"hello"** to Ms. Rosa and went about making Sonny his cup of coffee. His first duty of the day" Ms. Rosa explained to him. As he was making his way back, he noticed there were a few women standing around the water cooler looking at him, blushing as they pretended to drink their cup of water. He smiled and nodded a polite "hello," and kept walking. That earned him a few giggles.

He knocked on Mr. Sonny's door and when he heard the** "Enter!"** from him, he walked in and handed Sonny the cup. The moment Sonny realized it was Will who sat the coffee cup down, he sat up in his chair and cleared his throat. His desire to stand up and sniff his manly smell was so overwhelming he had a death grip on the arms of his chair.

**"Good morning Mr. Horton. I would like for you to pull the Jamison file for me, Ms. Rosa tells me I have an appointment with him this afternoon. Usually she attends these meetings with me and takes notes."** Sonny smiled, **"She says my note taking skills are lacking."**

Will smiled and swallowed thinking there was something he'd like to swallow, squeaked out, **"Of course sir. I will be there. I tend to not be so great at note taking either, but I will do my best."** Sonny nodded in acknowledgement. **"Well, if there's anything else sir, I will head out and work with Ms. Rosa. And please do call me if there is anything else you need."**

Sonny's head was spinning, there was so much he needed from this amazing man standing before him. He swallowed again and nodded an "ok" afraid his voice would betray his body. He watched every muscle of Will as he walked out of his office. He was in trouble and he knew it. He was falling for his secretary, and he had only known him for a little over a day. It was love at first sight, something he usually didn't believe it. This man here? Was surely making him a believer.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonny knocked on his dad's office door and received a welcome as he sat down, looking a little sheepish. Justin knew something was up when his son came knocking in the mid-morning hours. **"What's up Son?"** He asked as he folded his hands, resting his chin on them. Sonny looked up and said, **"The new secretary that I've hired, I did it purely out of selfish reasons and now I don't know what to do."** He looked up at his dad.** "When he walked into my office yesterday, I knew I was in love with him. He was everything that I've ever wanted in a guy dad. He's tall, gorgeous, funny, smart, happy and he makes me feel like no other person has ever made me feel. I know that you don't have any rules against interoffice relationships, and we've never had to cross that bridge, but I wanted to ask you if you had any problems with me asking him out before I did it."**

****A shocked Justin sat back in his chair and waited a few moments before he responded, **"Does he feel the same way?"**

Sonny shrugged,** "I don't know. He gives me looks that makes my knees weak. It's like one second I'm ok then he looks at me and I can't function. He came with me to the Jamison meeting and I was thankful he was the one taking notes because I don't know if I could have interviewed and took notes as well as his notes were. He kept that meeting together, and it wasn't because I was focused on him, because I wasn't. I was focused on Jamison, but it was almost as if he completed me in that moment, personally and professionally." **

Justin smiled, **"Looks like you have it bad son." **

**"All I'm saying dad is I really like him. I think I love him even. It's better to love the right person once than 50 wrong people a hundred times. And dad, that's where I am with this guy. He has left a mark on my heart and in my head. I can't shake him. So, I'm here asking permission to ask him out."** Sonny leaned forward and lay his hands on his father's desk. ** "Please dad, I promise it won't take away from my duties as your partner, and it won't interfere with my work. I am a professional and if he can't be we will have to transfer him to another position."**

Justin could see how grown up his son was being at the moment, and he couldn't be prouder of him. "**I will ok it only if your first date is dinner tomorrow night with your mom and I."**

Sonny gulped, **"You want to put him through meeting mom?"**

**"It's the only way to find out his true feelings. You know how your mom is.''** Justin said half laughing.

Sonny smiled, **"Well, we'll see how it goes. Tomorrow night at 8 sound good for you?"**

**"I'll tell your mother we will have a dinner guest."** Justin wrote down the details to remind himself to tell her. He was terrible with remembering things, especially when it came to talking to his wife.

Sonny was high off of that conversation, he had the ok to ask the man of his dreams out on a date. Granted the date was a dinner with his crazy mom, it was a date none the same.

As he got to his office, Will was just leaving for the day.

**"Mr. Horton, can I see you for a moment in my office please?"** Sonny asked Will just as he picked up his briefcase to leave. Will looked to Rosa and she gave a quick nod and a reassuring smile.

**"Yes sir."** Will said and followed Sonny into his office.

**"Please have a seat, Mr. Horton, there's something I would like to ask you. I'm just going to spit it out because I'm no good at these things. I really like you, Mr. Horton, so would you please accompany me for dinner tomorrow night?"**

Will was taken aback, **"Dinner, as in a date?"**

**"If you want to call it that. I spoke to dad, and he has agreed to let me ask you out if our first date were to be at his house with mom. And I must warn you, she's a little...eccentric to say the least."** Sonny said hoping he wasn't mumbling like a 12 year old school boy, but not succeeding. He was speaking like a 12 year old boy as well, words just weren't coming to him at the moment.

**"Oh gosh, I have wanted to ask you out Mr. Sonny, but I was afraid to. I didn't know the rules." **Will said with a huge grin on his face. **"YES!"** He exclaimed with such excitement he made Sonny jump with glee.

**"Awesome, I will feel you in on the details tomorrow, I don't want to keep you any longer. And in my office, here when it's just us two, you can call me Sonny. No Mr. or sir business in this room."** Sonny stood up and walked around his desk. Will stood up and met him halfway.

**"Then you call me Will."** Will said firmly.

Sonny rested his hands on Will's shoulders and Will rested his hands on Sonny's hips. **"Well, Will, would you mind if I kissed you right now?"** Sonny tentively asked.

Will smiled, **"No, Sonny, I would not mind. In fact, I think I will explode if you do not."**

****Sonny leaned in slowly for the kiss and waited for Wil to meet him. When their lips touched nothing around them existed. Sonny's head was spinning in euphoria and Will wasn't sure how much longer his knees would keep him vertical. The kiss went on for what seemed like hours, when it broke. Sonny rested his forehead on Wills and whispered, **"Wow."**

Will couldn't speak, the kiss was beautiful, sweet, and nothing he had ever experienced before. **"It's time for you to go Will. I will see you tomorrow."** Sonny said as they parted. Will nodded and smiled as he turned to exit the office.

Sonny followed him out and watched him walk down the hallway, leaving for the day and his stomach flip flopped with those pesky butterflies. He immediately missed his warmth, his touch, his presence, his smell, his voice, everything that was Will, he missed at that moment.

Rosa walked up behind of Sonny and patted him on the back. **"You like him no?"** She said.

**"Ma, it's like he's left a hand print on my heart. I'm addicted to his smell Ma. I need to be around him, to touch him, to talk to him. I went and talked to dad this afternoon, and he said it's ok for me to date him as long as it doesn't interfere with work. What do you think?"**

Ms. Rosa smiled,** "I think the moment he walked in this office you were in love with him. You know I quote Maya Angelou a lot, and this is a quote that might help you right now. If you find it in your heart to care for somebody else, you wil have succeeded."** And patted him again on the back and walked back to her desk.

Will walked into his apartment still coming down off of that amazing kiss. How he got home, he had no idea. Brent walked out of the kitchen with a cup of hot tea and sat down.

**"Looks like someone got lucky."** He joked, hoping Will wouldn't snap at him like he did last night.

Will slowly walked over to the couch and sat beside of Brent. He lifted his hand up and gently touched his lips and whispered, **"He kissed me?"** As if he still wasn't absolutely sure that he had.

Brent smiled. **"Boy, you have it bad. Do you want to talk about it?"**

Will looked at Brent, **"B, it's like one minute I'm happy, then I have to leave his office and I'm sad, like I just lost part of myself. I want to cry when I'm not in his presence, but jump for joy when I am. It's like I'm hungry but can't eat, sleepy but can't sleep. I'm drowning but there's no water. I'm hot but I'm cold. I can't breathe when he's not around me. It's all a mess up in my head."** Will said as he was trying to convey his feelings the best he could.

**"He asked me out B. Tomorrow night, a dinner with his folks. I'm meeting his folks before we go on a date. What am I supposed to wear?" **Will started to panic when Brent put a calming hand on his knee.

**"We will handle that tomorrow night Will. Right now, let me make you dinner and you can tell me more about this boss of yours." **


	6. Chapter 6

**_"Good morning sunshine."_** Brent said as he walked into Will's room. He opened the blinds and Will thought his head was going to explode.

Will grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, **_"The demon from hell is residing in my head."_** Brent smiled, **_"Too much tequilla for the love bird?"_**Will threw his pillow, making contact with Brent's smiling face. **_"What the hell? Why are you so happy?"_** Will said as he rolled out of bed, his feet shaking and unsteady.

**_"I have a date with Steve, so don't wait up. But you, my lovely, lovely man, need to shower, brush the alcohol off your teeth and eat. You're due to see that sexy beast you keep telling me about in 2 hours." _** Will looked over at the alarm clock, **_"Shit! It's 6am? Couldn't you give me another hour you bastard?"_** Will said with mock anger.

**_"Nope, you need to go in not smelling like tequilla. Shower, food, teeth, out the door. Now go."_** Brent said popping will on the butt with the dish towel he had draped across his shoulder.**_ "I will have the eggs and bacon ready when you get out."_**

**"Wow, B. Keep cooking for me and I might give Steve a run for his money."** He said batting his eyes, mock flirting with Brent. Brent gave a chuckle, _**"Not a chance big man. I love Steve. You? Not so much. SHOWER!"**_

**_"Ok, ok, ok."_** Will said as he made his way into the bathroom.

Showering, again, Will had the most exotic dream. He turned towards the shower curtain, to find a naked Sonny standing there in front of him. Without a word, Sonny walked into the shower, closing the curtain behind of him. Like a lion stalking his prey, Sonny slinked the length of the shower and grabbed a confused Will, tightly and kissed him hard on the lips. Sonny's hands made their way into Will's hair as he was kissed so hard it almost hurt. He was puling Will's hair, deepening the breath taking kiss when he heard,**_ "Will, dude, come on, the bacon's getting cold." _**

He cursed his friend internally for interrupting his sensual dream and finished up. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he walked out to enjoy a great breakfast.

After eating, Will shaved and got dressed, grabbing his keys again from the outstretched hand of Brent. _** "What would I do without you B?"**_ Will said as he opened the door to leave. _**"You would starve and never leave the apartment."**_ He said with a cheeky smile. _**"True story."**_Will responded as he closed the door, heading off to work. He was loving his job, loving Ms. Rosa, and more than loving Sonny.

Will walked into the office, doing his morning routine of saying a genuine **_"hello,"_** to Ms. Rosa and a polite **_"good morning,"_** to the women who eyed him from the water cooler. Making Sonny's coffee, he headed back to his office and picked up the schedule for the day from his and Ms. Rosa's desk, walked into Sonny's office.

He sat the coffee down and the schedules before Sonny had a chance to realize who he was. When he did, he slid his chair back from his desk, and without a word, stood to kiss Will **_"good morning."_**

Forehead to forehead Sonny said, _**"I could get used to this. A handsome man serving me, and then making out in the office. It's all exciting and feels forbidden."**_ And there it was, that smile that made Sonny's knees weak.

**_"So you like to be out in the open huh? You want voyeurs? Naughty Sonny."_** Will kissed Sonny again, just as tender as before.

**_"No, only you, Will. It's only been you. I've waited my whole life for this one moment and I'm not letting anyone in on it."_** Sonny said seriously and snaked his hands from Will's waist up his torso, over his pecks, and back down to his waist.

Will knew from that moment on, he was destined to be with Sonny, and come hell and high water, he would not let anything come between them.

**_"Ok, Sonny, I need to head out to my desk. I will be back in a bit f_****_or more kisses." _**Will winked at Sonny.**__****_ "_**I laid your schedule on your desk there. I will be right back with the Jamison file. He is your first meeting." Will walked towards the door to let himself out. **_ "And Sonny,"_** he paused waiting for Sonny to look up, he wanted to see those chocolate brown eyes when he finished the sentence. Sonny looked up, and it hit Will, he was truly in love. **_"I feel the same way."_** Both boys smiled shyly and Will left the office.

About an hour later Will brought the Jamison file in and the notes he had taken the previous day. They were due in court tomorrow and Sonny had asked him to come in for one more meeting, just to make sure they had their P's and Q's straight. Will sat in on the meeting, just as he had the day before, scribbling down little notes. He was professional about it, but he stole many looks at the brilliant man in front of him. Sonny had put so much trust in Will, he was just interviewing the plaintiff, and not writing a single word down.

Sonny never missed a beat with Jamison. He was preparing him for cross examination, and a strong one at that. From what Will could tell, Sonny wanted to be prepared, yes, but he knew the Prosecuter was tough. Sonny was initially against putting him on the stand, but when he kept insisting, he relented. The Prosecuter hadn't put his name on the list, so he was in the clear and didn't HAVE to testify, but he wanted to.

When the meeting was over, Will and Sonny met again in Sonny's office for a little snog fest. Once they both had their share of kisses, Will handed over the next file and so the afternoon went.

**_"Let's head out Will, you can follow me to mom's."_** Sonny said as he closed the last file. Looking at the clock, it was pushing 7:30 and they had promised to be at his mom's by 8.

**_"I need to wash up and change Sonny, I can't go like this! Not the first time I meet your parents."_ ** Will responded as he pulled out his jacket,**_ "I stink!" _**

Sonny smiled and walked up to Will, snaking his hand sunder Will's jacket, pulling Will roughly towards his body. **_ "You smell great to me. You smell like my boyfriend, and they will love you just as I do."_** Sonny said as he killed Will tenderly.

**_"Sonny, did you just call me your boyfriend?"_** Will said as the kiss broke.

**_"Yes I did. Are you ok with that?"_** He asked with a sly smile.

**_"Yes I am."_** Will said beaming. He missed the _"I love you"_ that was implied, but Sonny knew, in time, he would tell him and they both would mean it.


End file.
